In the milky twilight
by Jayjay1304
Summary: Beck can't sleep, Jade can't sleep. They miss eachother. So what happens when Beck arrives at three am in the morning? We'll just have to see. BADE obviously, what else would I bother writing about? Only a one-shot, don't get too excited!


**Hiiii! I am still going on with my Cat and Robbie story but I decided to take a break and focus on a oneshot my favourite couple on victorious BADE!  
Hope you like it ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Victorious, never will :(**

**Jade's pov**

I'm laying here in my bed, my silky black covers rubbing against my milky white skin, salty droplets of water leaking from my eyes, cooling down my burning hot fever.

I just don't get it.

I feel teribble, absolutely awful.

I am coming down with a fever, I take the themometer out of my mouth and read the red numbers on the tiny scale,_ 101 degrees._

_But I am not sick._

Ever since I broke up with Beck, I just feel like shit for no particular reason.

Cat says I miss him.

I don't want to believe her, because I know she's right.

I can just feel his lips on mine, his soft, moist lips that drove me insane,_ wait, _they _still_ drive me insane.

Fuck you Beck!

Does he see what he has done to me!

My whole life was practically over in ten seconds involving that stupid door and none other than Trina Vega.

Yeah, I know what she did.

But it wouldn't of made any difference, so I can't blame her, because technically he still had three seconds.

So who can I blame then, huh?

_Me_

_Jadelyn August-West_

_Goth girl_

_Scissor lover_

_Freak_

_Heartbroken loser who is staring out of her rather large french window and wondering what she could have done to stop all this from happening._

But it wasn't any use.

**Beck's pov**

This has to be one of the longest nights of my life.

I can't close my eyes without memories of Jade filling my mind and messing with my head.

I had ten seconds, TEN FUCKING SECONDS!

And I blew it.

All with a door and a game of cards.

She's probably moved on now, being the strong person she is, but I know deep inside her, somewhere in her pretty little mind, she's thinking of me.

I can't take it any more, I push the tangerine and chocolate covers off my body **(AN: Assuming his covers are orange and brown!)**

and walk to the bathroom.

I run the cold water, the icy cold liquid numbing my hands but cooling my temperature down.

It reminded me of here icy, cold glare, _Jade's glare._

And again, this little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me to tell her how I feel, I think it's my concience finally speaking up.

_Tell here how you feel, she'll understand, you'll feel better when you do, and so will she._

So I take a moment to consider my concience's advice and decide to take it, I mean what else would make it more awkward between us?

My heart starts beating fast when I pull up by the willow tree in her front garden, blocked by a massive holly bush.

_I remember the first kiss, we were sitting under that exact willow tree, I looked into her eyes and told her how I felt, everything, she just listened and nodded her head. I thought she wasn't listening but she was._

_As I had done, she took my hand and looked at me, no longer with that playful, friendly expression, but with that lovey-dovey romantic expression that we all get at least once in our lives._

_She looked so beautiful, she had no make up on, just her vanilla chapstick, her hazel brown hair was streak free and freely blowing in the breeze. I took a chance, knowing that if I made the wrong move, she might just punch me in the face, our lips finally met and it felt like fireworks exploding, the wind grew stronger as the kiss deepened and when the wind finally stopped, we pulled apart not breaking the loving gaze we were sharing between eachother._

But now is the present, Jade is no longer yours and you just have to fucking accept that Beckett James Oliver.

My heart stops as I see it.

Her porcelain skin glowing in the milky twilight, her icy blue eyes flashing in the frosty gloom, her long locks of midnight hair were blowing freely in the bitter January wind.

This was it...

**Jade's pov**

I can't take it anymore!

I flip the midnight covers off me and slip on my purple dressing gown and black toms before rushing out of my bedroom door and out of the front door, only to be greeted by the gorgeous face of my ex-boyfriend, _well, my night couldn't get any better could it? _

"Jade," He breathed slowly, his fluffy hair blowing in the bitter wind, his chocolate eyes staring into mine.

DAMN! He looked so fucking hot!

"Why are you here?" I whispered, trying to sound bitter, instead sounding like a scared puppy.

"To tell you how I feel Jade, to not keep my feelings bottled up for so long," He walks towards me, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"And I want you to listen." He puts his hands on my arms and I feel shocks of lightning buzzing throughout my body,

_God Jade, he makes you crazy, why d'ya let him go?_

I shake my head, and listen to him talk, avoiding those eyes that instantly melt me.

"Jade, I just wanted to say i'm sorry, for being a jerk, this isn't some lame attempt to get you back but," I think my heart just died _again, _he dosen't want me back.

"But what? What is there to say Beck? Nothing, you refused to open that stupid door, you killed me then and there in ten seconds. I don't want to listen to your lame excuses anymore, i'm leaving!"

"Why do you always run away from your problems Jade, stop being a child, we have to deal with this, I don't want you to hate me, just because i'm your ex dosen't mean we can't be friends!"

The word ex stung me, gave me the chills, brought that pain in my chest back.

"I'm not your friend Beck. I never was, never will be," I breathed, walking over to the willow tree and leaning against the trunk.

"Good, cause I don't want to be friends Jade." I turned away from him staring into the moon, it was shining like a silver coin, reflecting onto the windows of the houses down the road, tears were welling up in my eyes and all I wanted to do was forget about beck.

"I knew it, your done with me, just like all the other guys, we can't even be friends, look at us." I cried, tears streaming down my face, my head still turned away from him.

"You didn't let me finish my sentance," He whispered into my ear, wrapping his two arms around my waist, his hot breath sending chills down my spine,.

"Because friends can't do this,"

He walked around me, so he was now facing me, and bent down a little leaning in.

I din't notice what he was doing until I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my waist.

I was dazed for two seconds before I started kissing back, wow, he really does want me back.

Cat was right, Vega was right, Robbie was right, Andre was right, Hell even Rex was right.

He pulled back pulling me closer so my head was now resting in the crook of his neck, you could call it a hug, but Jade West dosen't do hugs.

Unless its Beck of course.

"Missed me?" He joked into my ear, rubbing his hands up and down my arms because they were cold.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle, but that was enough for him to smile.

"Don't do that again," I whimpered, fresh tears building up in my eyes.

"Never." He whispers, so quietly, it was barely audible, but I heard it.

"Don't cry, Jade baby."

He wipes the tears off my face and kisses my forehead nose and then my lips.

"I'll never leave you again baby, no, don't want to hurt you anymore, i'll stay with you forever.

And that's how it got fixed, by the willow tree, at three am in the morning, in the milky twighlight, in eachothers arms.

_Where we should be..._

**And fin...**

**Did you like it! Hope you did, I was just in the mood because it's windy, it's bitter and i'm staring at the willow tree in my back yard from my bedroom window.**

**Please review! I know its a one shot but I wanna know what yous think!**

**Bye, xxxxJaiydenxxxx :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
